1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus, a print head, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an electrographic image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile, or the like, image forming is performed by obtaining an electrostatic latent image through irradiation of image information onto a photoconductor that is uniformly charged using optical recording unit, visualizing the electrostatic latent image through addition of toner to the electrostatic latent image, transferring and fusing the electrostatic latent image onto a recording paper. As such optical recording unit, in addition to an optical scanning system that performs exposure by scanning laser light in a main scanning direction using a laser, a recording apparatus using an LED print head (LPH) that is provided by arranging a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in a main scanning direction as light emitting devices has recently been adopted in response to demand for miniaturization of the apparatus.